Percabeth Shuffle Drabbles
by StilloftheSilence
Summary: Drabbles about Percy and Annabeth during various times in their life. Based on songs.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N:) Just a little something for all you fluff-starved Percabeth lovers out there! This does not go in time order, it's totally random. I set my playlist on shuffle and wrote a drabble for each song. Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own PJO.**

* * *

**Loser - Covered by Glee Cast (Percy POV)**

I watched my beautiful girlfriend working on a soon-to-be A+ homework assignment. I knew I should get back to my own homework, but I had glanced up momentarily and lost my train of thought. I have no idea how I got so lucky. I have the most amazing girl in the world all to myself. She's definitely smart, (being a daughter of Athena and all that) gorgeous, she makes me laugh, and she's not all mushy and cheesy like most girls. I don't know how I could possibly deserve her.

Annabeth looked up and caught me staring. "What are you staring at Seaweed Brain?"

"You," I responded, "I was just wondering how a loser like me could get so lucky to have a girl like you."

The faintest blush crossed her cheeks, and she gave me a kiss. "Well you are a hero and all."

**I Dare You to Move – Switchfoot (Annabeth POV) (Set in BOTL)**

"But you'll be killed!"

"I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice."

It was silent for a moment as I contemplated what he said. I considered slugging him for suggesting the idea of me leaving him, but it made sense if only one of us died rather than both. I didn't want to leave him though. As much as I would hate to admit it, I had grown to actually love this boy, and I couldn't stand the thought of him dying. He had a better chance of getting out than I did though. I looked up at his face, and I was overwhelmed with the depth and seriousness of the situation. The sea green eyes staring intensely into my own gray ones triggered me to do something I never would have considered before this moment.

I kissed him.

It was beautiful and bittersweet and I prayed to the gods that it wasn't the last kiss that we would share.

"Be careful, Seaweed Brain." I told him, hoping that he really would and putting on my Yankees hat. I turned and ran, wiping the tears from my face as I went.

**Middle of Nowhere – Hot Hot Heat (Annabeth POV)**

"Percy, you don't even know where we are!" I exclaimed angrily.

"I know exactly where we are!" he retorted.

"Oh, really? Please enlighten me then!"

"We're in New York!" he said, trying not to smile, and failing miserably.

"Well thanks a whole lot, Captain Obvious! Do you have any idea _where_ in New York we are?"

It was our one year anniversary and Percy had insisted on taking me to a fancy restaurant that he had never been to, in one of the nicer parts of the city.

"Somewhat..." he responded.

"You're the one who wanted to go to this place and now you've gone and gotten us lost. I'm starving and you have no idea how to get to this amazing restaurant, that you just _had _to take me to!"

Percy looked over at me, and a smile slowly made its way on to his face, "Well, I think I know how to get back to my apartment from here, wanna order take-out and watch a movie?"

"Fine." I huffed, fighting the urge to laugh.

Fancy restaurants had never really been our style anyway.

**Here With You – Allstar Weekend (Percy POV)**

We were sitting on my couch, I was watching the Yankees game and Annabeth was working on her designs for Olympus.

"Ughh," she groaned, flipping over her pencil to erase whatever had been on the paper that apparently hadn't met her standards. "I just can't get this right!" she exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I've been working on this building for weeks and its so close to being finished, but it needs something and I can't figure out what!"

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out, you always do." I told her, tucking a strand of hair, that had fallen from her ponytail, behind her ear.

"Percy! How the heck do you just stay so happy, all the time?" she exclaimed frustratedly.

I found the answer incredibly simple, but told her anyway. "Because, I'm with you."

Her frustrated look melted a little bit and she actually smiled. "Seaweed Brain, you always know how to make me feel better."

**Weapon of Choice – Black Rebel Motorcycle Club (Annabeth POV) **

**(A/N: Silena isn't dead, I wanted her to be present in this scene even though it takes place after TLO, soo, just pretend that she's still alive)**

I was sitting on the sidelines in the sword fighting arena at Camp Half-Blood with Silena, watching Percy defeat, yet another, opponent.

"He really has gotten good, you know." Silena told me.

"Please! I could beat him with my eyes closed!" I retorted.

"Oh, really?" I heard Percy say as he walked towards us, with a cocky grin on his face.

"Yes, really." I said.

"Ooh, you guys should fight!" Silena exclaimed, smiling ear to ear and clapping with pleasure.

"Okay, if he's up to it?" I responded looking at Percy.

"If I'm up to it? '_Please, I could beat you with my eyes closed'_!"

"Laugh now, just wait till I win, then we'll see whose laughing."

"Choose your weapon, Miss Chase."

I got up and walked over to him, leaning over so that my mouth was right next to his ear and whispered, "Don't forget, I know your weakness."

**Fences – Paramore (Annabeth POV)**

I had spent my entire life building my fences. Putting up walls, so that no one would get too close to me and I wouldn't become attached to anyone in turn.

I always thought that Luke would be my downfall. That he would be the one to knock down my walls. He did. I became attached to Luke, and when he betrayed me, it hurt. And so the walls went back up.

I never thought that anyone could possibly knock them down again, I had built them stronger this time, so no one could get through. But then came Percy. When I went on my first quest with that drooling twelve year old boy, I couldn't stand him. I never would have thought for a second that he would be the one who did it. Percy Jackson obliterated my fences. And I let him.

Luke was there for me first, but Percy is here for me now, and I know that no matter what, he will always be there for me, and I'll never have to put my fences back up.

**Kiss Me – New Found Glory (Annabeth POV)**

Percy was ranting again. This time, he was going on about how awful his swim team coach was.

As Percy blabbed on and on about how much he tortured him, I studied him. His body had definitely improved. His arms have actual definition, and his abs were tighter. He had gotten a little taller and tanner. His dark hair was messy as always and his intense eyes still sent shivers down my spine.

"Kiss me." I interrupted.

"What?" he asked, stopping mid-sentence, and turning to stare at me.

"Kiss me." I repeated.

He grinned and leaned over, "Okay, I'm not complaining." he said as he sealed his mouth over mine.

Finally.

**Taking Chances – Covered by Glee Cast (Percy POV)**

"Marry me."

"Excuse me?" Annabeth said, shocked, as she turned to look at me.

"Marry me." I repeated.

"Percy!"

"What?"

"You can't just randomly ask me to marry you!" she scolded.

"Why not? I love you. Were twenty-one. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I explained, it seemed like perfect logic to me.

"Yes, but, marriage is a serious deal! What about our parents? They hate each other, I don't exactly think that they're gonna be thrilled about this!"

"Oh, come on Annabeth. Take a chance, don't you love me?"

"Of course I love you Percy, it's just," she smiled and stared laughing, "you always know how to surprise me Seaweed Brain."

"So is that a yes?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, Percy, it's a yes." she said with a smile brighter than Apollo's sun chariot on her face.

**Harder to Breathe – Maroon 5 (Percy POV)**

I swear to the gods, one day, Annabeth Chase will be the death of me.

She was sitting on my bed. Just sitting. I walked into my room and found her there, sitting on my bed reading some book about architecture.

She looked up. "Oh, hey, Percy."

"Uh, hey, Annabeth." I responded.

She was wearing one of my old camp shirts and comfy shorts. For some reason, my breath wasn't coming as easily as it did before I walked into the room.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"No, nothing at all." I said, walking over to the bed and sitting down behind her. I started to kiss her shoulder and slowly make my way up to her ear.

"Percy, stop." she panted after a few moments.

"Why?" I murmured into her jaw.

She just turned around and kissed me.

**Sirens – Angels and Airwaves (Percy POV)**

"Annab-" I started to say as I walked into our bedroom in the apartment that we shared for our first year of college.

She was fast asleep on the bed.

She was so beautiful. Just seeing her there, asleep, made my stomach hurt and my heart swell. I love this girl. Watching her, I thought about us, and I knew that I could love her forever. I walked over to the bed and kneeled down next to her. I brushed a strand of her hair back and kissed her forehead. She stirred and blinked open her eyes.

"Percy?" she asked groggily.

"Yeah." I said.

"Come to bed," she told me. I chuckled and did as she said.

"I love you, Annabeth." I told her, once I was laying down and she was safely in my arms.

"Mmm, I love you too, Percy." she said into my chest.

We were both asleep in minutes.

* * *

**(A/N:) Please Review! They make me soo happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Naturally – Selena Gomez & The Scene (Percy POV)**

My relationship with Annabeth was natural.

She was my best friend long before we became a couple, and I had loved her then. The only difference was that our love had grown into something much stronger and much more passionate than before. I had already been comfortable around her before, but now even more so.

Our hands constantly twined together, inside jokes and secret looks, arguments that ended in making out. Everything about us was completely natural and totally right. We may not be perfect, but together, we were just right.

**All the Small Things – Blink 182 (3rd Person POV)**

In Percy and Annabeth's relationship, the small things, mattered just as much as the big ones.

His loyalty to his friends and family, and most importantly, her. Her passion for the things that she loved. His affection for the color blue, and the way her hair fell from her ponytail and framed her face perfectly.

These were the things that just made them love each other more, and guaranteed that they always would.

**Dancing in the Moonlight – Toploader (Annabeth POV)**

I was sitting on the beach with Percy at Camp Half-Blood. I watched moonlight reflecting off the gentle indigo waves was awed by the simple beauty.

"Wanna dance?" I heard Percy ask from beside me.

"There's no music!" I laughed, turning to look at him.

"So?" he responded.

"Okay, then" I said as he helped me up.

So, he pulled me into his arms and we danced the night away.

**Here Comes Trouble – Honor Society (Percy POV)**

I'm dead, I am officially a dead man, perhaps telling Annabeth where my Achilles heel is, wasn't such a good idea. How could I have possibly lost the ring. _The ring! _The very ring that I had planned on proposing to my girlfriend with. The _perfect_ ring that had taken me nearly a year to find.

I heard the clacking of Annabeth's heels in the kitchen and continued searching at a renewed pace.

"Percy! Are you almost ready?" I heard Annabeth call from outside the door.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute! I'm just, looking for my, er, tie!" I responded.

After another five minutes of frantic searching, Annabeth's patience had run out and she burst through the door angrily, "Percy, come on! What are you doing, your tie's around your neck!"

_Here comes trouble._

"Well, I, um, you see the thing is-" I stuttered.

"What!"

"I can't find the ring I bought to propose to you with..."

The expression on her face went from angry to shocked, and then she started to laugh.

"Percy Jackson, only _you _would lose the engagement ring before you even propose!" she laughed.

"Will you help me look for it?" I asked sheepishly.

"I suppose so, if I _ever_ want you to ask me to marry you, I've been hinting at it for ages."

"Wait, so, you will?" I asked, smiling.

"I guess you'll have to find that ring to find out, now won't you?" She responded, turning and walking out of the room.

**In Too Deep – Sum 41 (Percy POV)**

I love Annabeth Chase. I am sixteen years old and I have already fallen in love.

I know it sounds crazy, but if I'm sure of anything in this world, I have come to the conclusion, that this is it.

Watching her now, in all her simple beauty, my heart throbbed in my chest with the truth of the revelation. The heart that Annabeth had undoubtedly captured. And although it scared me to admit it, the heart that was now hers forever.

I love Annabeth Chase. I'm in too deep and I'm okay with the fact that there is no way out.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I was itching to post something and i had this finished, but a serious case of writers block, so I decided to just post this. **

**Please Review! Suggestions, ideas, and constructive ****criticism welcome! I want to know what you think!**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Nobody's Fool – Avril Lavigne (Percy POV)**

One of the best things about Annabeth, is that she's not afraid to be herself.

She doesn't try to act cool or wear lots of makeup or skimpy clothes.

She is just Annabeth.

And that's just one of the many things that I absolutely love about her.

**Bust A Move – Covered by Glee Cast (Percy POV)**

Today was Annabeth's twenty-first birthday. Oh boy. I invited some of our friends from camp and some of her friends from college,to a local club in New York to celebrate the occasion and let's just say that she's taking advantage of the fact that it is now legal for her to drink alcoholic beverages.

She was already dancing her little heart out, as I watched contentedly from the sidelines, when a song thumped out of the speakers that I recognized as _Bust A Move. _Annabeth gave a squeal of delight and called out to me from the dance floor.

"Percy! Come dance with me! I love this song!" She shouted, giggling all the while.

Now, I'm not much of a dancer, but seeing as I'd had a few beers myself, and it was her birthday, and who knows when I'd see her like this again, I decided to just enjoy it.

I grinned and joined her on the dance floor.

**Thanks Fr Th Memories – Fall Out Boy (Annabeth POV)**

I turned the page of my book, and heard a snore coming from somewhere in my lap. I looked down at my boyfriend, to whom I am assuming the sound belongs. Sure enough he was fast asleep, using my thighs as a pillow and drooling away.

I smiled. I had always found the fact that he drools when he sleeps incredibly adorable, and I had a flashback of when we first met. When the exhausted twelve-year-old boy had stumbled across the border, he had said that I had "princess curls" and then promptly passed out. When he had finally woken up, I informed him of his drooling problem, but he hadn't commented.

"Wake up, Seaweed Brain, your drooling." I said, shaking him awake.

"Hmm, what?" he mumbled wearily opening his eyes.

"Come on, lets get to bed," I told him, lifting his head off my lap.

"Mmkay," he responded, reluctantly getting up as I dragged him to the bedroom.

I slept well that night, my mind lingering on old memories.

**Sunday Morning – Maroon 5 (Sally POV)**

Ever since Percy was a little kid, we had the tradition of having family breakfast together on Sunday mornings. Gabe had tainted the event, and then Percy had started going to camp, and the tradition hadn't been carried out nearly as often as time wore on. But now that Gabe was long gone and replaced by my wonderful new husband Paul, and Percy was home for the school year, I had decided to start it up again.

After a just few meals, I had deduced that something or _someone _was missing. I then came to the conclusion that this someone was none other than my son's practically-already-part-of-the-family, love-her-to-death, future-daughter-in-law, girlfriend of a year and a half, Annabeth.

When I suggested to Percy that he should invite Annabeth to the next breakfast, his face lit up and he told me that he thought it was an amazing idea.

Annabeth did come to the next, and the next, and the next family breakfast. In fact, she hasn't missed one since the idea came up, and they are now better than ever.

**7 Minutes in Heaven – Fall Out Boy (Annabeth POV)**

**(A/N: Once again, this takes place after TLO, but Selena and Beckendorf are still alive.)**

"You are so cheesy, Percy Jackson." I laughed as Percy's lips trailed down my neck.

We were at Selena's "surprise" birthday party that she had forced Beckendorf to throw her. After an hour or so of socializing, Percy pulled me into one of the Aphrodite girls' huge walk-in closets, thus placing me in this rather enjoyable, but completely corny, situation.

"Are you complaining?" he asked, surfacing and cocking an eyebrow.

"No," I responded as he resumed kissing me. "But, really, making out in a closet? How many teen romance movies have you been watching?" I said against his amazingly soft lips, grinning and twining my fingers in his messy dark hair.

"Fine, let's just get back to the party then if that's what you want..." he said, pulling away and making for the door.

"Wait!" I said, grabbing his arm and pulling him back to me, "cheesy is totally alright with me."

And we began where we left off.

**The Perfect Mistake – Cartel (Percy POV)**

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with my best friend.

We couldn't possibly work out. A daughter of Athena and a son of Poseidon? No way.

But I did, completely and undoubtedly.

And I couldn't be happier. I don't care what our godly parents say, I don't care about any of that.

All I care about is how much I do love her and how much she loves me back. Because, that's all that matters.

**I Miss You – Blink 182 (Percy POV)**

I should Iris-Message Annabeth. I wanted to. So badly. I wanted to see her face and hear her voice.

The problem was, she had only gotten to San Francisco to visit her family yesterday.

I didn't want to seem like I was one of those clingy people that has to see their girlfriend every few hours, it sounds pretty lame.

I had been pacing around my room for a good half an hour, with Annabeth's image floating around in the back of my mind, trying to decide what to do. _Just do it._

I huffed out a breath and picked up a drachma, using the shower for mist. When Annabeth's beautiful grinning face came into focus, it was like an invisible weight was lifted from my chest, and I smiled widely.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain, miss me already?" she asked knowingly.

"Yeah, actually, I do." I admitted.

* * *

**(A/N:) Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* I am not Rick Riordan, so I do not own PJO.**

* * *

**Drive – Incubus (Percy POV)**

"Road trip!" Annabeth shouted excitedly as we loaded into my new (well, used, but new to me) car. Grover and Juniper were getting married in Miami, Florida in a week, and due to the wrath of a certain uncle, we had opted to drive rather than fly. I could tell that Annabeth was excited, on account of the fact that she hadn't gone five minutes without talking about it in the last week, and every single little detail involved.

"Oh, Percy, it's been _so long_ since we had a nice road trip." she said, sighing happily.

"Annabeth, when have we ever had a _nice_ road trip? As I recall every time we have gone on any sort of trip, it has been on a quest which definitively does not make it nice." I responded.

"Well, I suppose that's true, which makes this even more exciting!" she said, intertwining our fingers on the council, and throwing me a dazzling smile.

I think I'm going to enjoy this trip.

**Kryptonite – 3 Doors Down (Annabeth POV) **

The River Styx was Percy's kryptonite. It made him invulnerable, which pretty much made him look like a superhero to everyone else.

He looked like a superhero to me too, but for a different reason. It wasn't because he was virtually untouchable in battle, it was because he had risked his own life to save the world. He had dived into the River Styx at his own risk so that he could beat Kronos and save Olympus. And he had loved me and trusted me enough to use me as his anchor and then furthermore tell me where his weak spot was. Not that he really thought about it, the Seaweed Brain just jumped into a deadly river, thought about me, and told his best friend where the spot was. But whether he realized it or not, his actions would always make him a hero to me, and I love him for it.

**Charlotte – Air Traffic (Percy POV)**

It hit me hard. I was watching Annabeth as she tapped away at Daedalus's laptop when I realized that I was in love with her. It was a totally normal day and I hadn't expected anything special to happen, so when it hit me, I was totally unprepared. She looked up and caught me gazing at her.

"What is it, Seaweed Brain?" she asked playfully.

"Nothing, I just love you is all." I told her, deciding she ought to know.

She blushed slightly and leaned in for a kiss, "You're not too bad yourself, Kelp Head." she whispered against my lips, which I took to mean "I love you too, Percy!"

**The Call – Regina Spektor (Annabeth POV)**

I was cleaning out my dorm room, when I came across an old picture. It was of me, Percy, and Thalia during his third summer at camp when his mom picked us up to take us to meet Grover. She had insisted on the picture, and then sent me a print. In the picture, Percy and Thalia were smiling at the camera, but I was looking at Percy. He had been so clueless back then, although he's not much better today.

Looking at the picture, I remembered how it used to be between Percy and I. That year was when I really started to have feelings for him. As we got older, my feelings grew more and more until he finally took a hint after the second kiss. I smiled, remembering.

We had begun disliking each other, then progressed to friendship, then best friends, and now, love.

**My First Kiss – 3OH!3 feat. Ke$ha (Outside POV)**

For Annabeth, when Percy touched her, it was like a drug being injected into her system and she just couldn't get enough.

So when Percy snuck up behind her as she stood staring, deep in thought, into the contents of her closet, trying to pick out something to wear to Rachel's birthday party, and slid his hands under her shirt and over her stomach, running his lips down the side of her neck as he did...

Let's just say they were a _little _late to the party.

**My Beautiful Rescue – This Providence (Percy POV) **

Annabeth and I were laying on the beach, kissing, well, making out really, which come to think of it _probably _wasn't the best idea we've ever had considering that dinner was just a few minutes away, and there is a high likelihood that we would be caught and that would just _not _be good. But as she pressed herself closer to me and stroked over my Achilles spot, something hit me.

I would not even be here if not for Annabeth. There was a reason that she she knew where my spot was, and the reason was that without her, I wouldn't _have_ one. If not for her, I would most likely be dead right now, and the titans in control. I had always known all of this, but in this moment, as Annabeth ran her soft fingers over the one spot that kept me connected the the mortal world, connected to _her_, it really hit me that she had saved me, she was my beautiful rescue and in effect, the whole world's. If not for Annabeth, I would have died years ago, I would have died in the River Styx.

She pulled back to look me in the eyes, those amazing stormy gray eyes that had pierced me so many times with so many emotions, but now, they held only love. I realized how _much _I loved her and tightened my grip on her.

"Something wrong?" she asked, noticing the suddenly fierce look in my eyes.

"You know I love you right?" I responded, my voice husky from the kissing, "More than anything in this world."

"Of course," she said, kissing the tip of my nose, "And I love you."

"Good," I said, smiling and giving her one last kiss before getting to my feet and pulling her along with me, "Let's never stop."

"Agreed." she said, twining her fingers with mine, sealing the deal.

* * *

**Thanks a whole bunch for reading! Please make me ecstatic and review!**

**P.S. The last song, My Beautiful Rescue by This Providence, is officially my new favorite song, so if you've never heard it, I highly recomend that you listen to it!**

**Okay, I'm done blabbing now, Thanks again.**


End file.
